Atlantis: The Second Arrivals
by Equinox-SGC
Summary: Dr. Reid Geology, and Dr. Cody Sociology have just arived from Earth falling for Mj. Sheppard they find out Dr. Weir is jelous They decide to do something about it. Contains hijacking of a puddle jumper.


**A/N:** Two new arrivals in Atlantis from Earth get to have some match making fun with Weir/Sheppard.

**Disclaimer:** I own each letter of the alphabet. It's true. You can't sue me for placing them around randomly. smirk

**Disclaimer#2: **Apparently you can sue me-, so I disclaim rites to Atlantis and its characters and rites to owning the alphabet.

**Claimer:** Every thing else not clamed.

****

"The MALP indicates that there is a society living by, there also appears to be a volcano." Weir said showing them the footage on a monitor. They all pared on at the totem pole standing up high with some foreign writing and pictures on it. The next destination for Sheppard and his team in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Does that mean we can leave Rodney behind? Sheppard said with a smirk,

"Oh I feel the love in the room," Rodney glared at Sheppard folding his arms in front of him.

"As a matter of fact Rodney wont be with you this time," Weir said, knowing that how ever they made it out to be Sheppard and Rodney got along well - just in there own kind of strange way. Weir found if annoying, yet amusing at the same time, if that could make any sense.

"That's rite, I have to build a few nuclear weapons to put in storage, happy, happy joy, joy." Rodney took a bite of his sandwich that he had in front of him.

"I thought we discussed you eating in the briefing room." Weir stated, now glaring at Rodney who looked dumbfounded.

"We did? Oh yes, yes. Mmm, I just thought you'd understand this one time. It's lunch time, and if I don't eat now, then how am I to make you some nice explosives?"

"Fine, just don't make a habit of it. You're all scheduled to leave at 0800 tomorrow morning."

Sheppard turned to face Weir, "Do we get to meat the two new guys who will be joining us?"

"Why don't you and Rodney take a Puddle Jumper to the main land and pick them up. Doctor's Reid and Cody. There two of the new arrivals from earth."

"Hmm, never heard of them, where will they be approximately?"

"If I'm correct they'll be not far from the Athosian's camps. That will be all; I've got work to do. Dismissed" Weir said getting up and walking out to her office.

"Well I'm going to have the rest of my day off, have fun," Lt. Ford said getting up and walking off.

"May I join you to the main land?" Teyla asked, and had a smile shine back at her.

"Of cores, I'll meet you two in the Puddle Jumper bay in 20 minutes?" Teyla nodded her approval and went her way, as did McKay.

****

"I'm just saying, imagine having Puddle Jumpers in earth."

"I really don't want to. Reminds me to much of 'The Jetsons' stop freaking me out" McKay replied giving Sheppard one of his annoyed looks.

"'The Jetsons?' Teyla questioned as they made there way to the Athosian's camp.

"It's this old cartoon ... a cartoon is an animation-"

"Teyla!" A bunch of Athosian children ran up to great them, amongst them was Jinto who took of his Wraith mask to reveal a great smile, "Major Sheppard!"

"Hey kids!" Sheppard smiled as they joined the walk.

"Jinto how is your father," Teyla asked,

"He is well and will be pleased to see you!"

"We're looking for Dr. Reid and Dr. Cody," Sheppard asked one of the Athosians who told them to follow him, as he was just talking to them not long ago. He led them to a mouth of a cave.

"In THERE?" Rodney looked at the Athosian and then to Sheppard.

"What's the matter Rodney, afraid of the dark?"

"No, it's what's IN the dark."

"Then you shouldn't have broken you 'Invulnerable' broach"

"Mmm, yes, yes, and if I hadn't broken it you'd all be dead by now."

"Touché."

"After you Sheppard."

"Why me?"

"Because it's your thing, 'Oh look a dark cave! Let's check it out'," McKay said mocking Sheppard as previously on another planet Sheppard wondered into a cave to find some derivative of an alien bare like creature.

Sheppard just rolled his eyes. The Athosian lit a torch on fire for them, leaving them to enter the cave. As they walked silently down the passage they heard two female voices with Australian accents.

"Yeah well, at least my bumper sticker on my car doesn't read 'I have rocks in my head'."

"Hey! You put that there, not me!"

"Hello?" Sheppard called out,

"In here!"

As Sheppard and McKay turned the corner,

"AHHHHH" McKay screamed and jumped back almost falling down. "That was not funny, not funny!" He said catching his breath. One of the girls that they had heard had a torch to her face and was now laughing with Sheppard at McKay's frightened reaction.

"I'm sorry," she said with a bright smile on her face. "There's really not much fun you can have in a cave."

"I see," Sheppard smiled.

"That is, unless you're into rocks…"

"I heard that!" the other female voice called out.

"Let me guess," McKay stated "You two must be Dr's Reid and Cody."

"That would be us." The other girl got off from the floor and shook the dirt from her pants and extended her hand, "I'm Dr Reid, Geologist, and my childish friend would be Dr. Cody Sociologist. Please, call me Fi," she said smiling into Sheppard's eyes.

"Nice to meet you Fi, I'm Major Sheppard," he said smiling, and then all of a sudden Cody shoved Fi out of the way to have her turn shaking the gorgeous Major's hand.

"Dr. Cody," she said with a devious smile, "Please, call me Kc" In the corner of her eyes she saw Fi rolling hers. Kc then turned then to McKay "No hard feelings?"

McKay smiled, "Well, I've always had a thing for blonds. I'm Dr. Rodney McKay," he said shaking her hand.

"So, what are you two doing in here?" Sheppard said looking around with the fiery torch at the walls surrounding them.

"Prospective development for the potential value of land sites, doing some field work on the natural formations and studying the rocks. The usual."

"So you're both from Australia?"

"That's what it says on our uniform," Kc said, grabbing her back pack and helping Fi pack up there equipment.

"Well tell you all about it, say at dinner tonight?" Fi said winking at Sheppard then putting her pack on her back.

"As long as there's no lemon, I'm in…"

As the two girls went off through the tunnel with there torch McKay and Sheppard shared a smile of amusement before heading out of the cave.

LATER THAT DAY BACK AT ATLANTIS

Fi and Kc headed for there quarters to change before dinner. When Kc was done she wondered off to Fi's quarters and the door opened by itself. "Heya Fi"

"Heya Kc"

"This place is so magical! I could run around here all day watching doors open and close and lights turn on just at my presence"

"Small things amuse-"

"Hey! You're having fun with this too, don't deny it. I'm just glad we didn't need the gene therapy. I hate needles. Especially after Mr. Needle man back on Earth at the SGC, running all those tests before we came. All though, Dr. Beckett and his accent are quite pleasing," she said with a grin

"Oh yeah. By the way - I saw Sheppard first…" A huge grin appeared on Fi's face. "So, make an excuse to leave during dinner tonight, and drag McKay with you!"

"What? It's a fight till the death sista! You're going down! Besides dragging McKay away would be too easy - he said he had a thing for blonds. and I over heard one of the Lieutenants, I think his name was Ford, that he was going on about blonds on some tape... maybe I should cut my hair?"

"Haaa! Well, rumor has it if you did that it would make it worse…"

"Well rumor has it you chose these quarters because it's only down the hall from where Major John Sheppard's is" she said winking at her friend.

"Sheppard's down the hall from me?" a sly grin appeared on Fi's face.

"Well you have to admit, the quarters are awesome. Better than that apartment I once owned back home, and mine has a balcony!"

"Really?"

"Unfortunately no, but I'm on the look out for one that does, I've put in my order." Fi quickly brushed her hair then places the brush back on her table.

"All right let's go!"

Sheppard was on his way to the dining hall, but thought he'd take a quick stop of and see if Dr. Weir was busy or not to join them.

Knocking on her office door she looked up from her work to see who was there,

"What are you up to?"

"Work. What about you?"

"Oh - well Fi and Kc asked McKay and me to join them at dinner, and you look like you could use a break so..." Sheppard made a gesture for her to come with them, Elizabeth smiled

"Dr. Reid and Dr. Cody, really? Unfortunately, as much as it's love to I need to finish reviewing these reports before I go to bed."

"All right, well just incase you change your mind I'll save you some." He smiled and made his way to the hall.

Elizabeth watched him leave before she turned her head back to her work.

All four of them sat at the table enjoying there meal and the company.

"So what's been happening back on Earth that we've missed out on?" Rodney asked the two Australians, Kc and Fi shared a smile

"Well the whole world know knows about the Stargate program, there were riots for a few months, but it seemed okay when we left"

"Yeah it quieted down - but then the Asguard's are now occupying the planet, moving into neighborhoods."

"Yeah, but more importantly Australia has taken over the world…" they joked and Rodney just shook his head,

"Seriously," he said swallowing his food, "We've been here for a few months now - has any changes happened at the SGC, the world, any thing of significance?"

"Pretty much no, except for General O'Neill resigning."

"Really?" McKay said shoveling more food down his throat; Sheppard gave him a questioning look on the way he ate.

"Why's that?" Sheppard took his attention off McKay and onto Fi.

"Oh he's still in command…"

"But he wanted to get rid of the Frat Rules between CO's and 2IC's," Kc said giggling as she had a drink.

"What?" McKay said dropping his fork

"The General fell in love did he?" Sheppard said smiling

"In love? His 2IC was Lt Colonel Samantha Carter was it not?"

"Yeah! You know her?" Fi said with a smile on her face,

"Wait a second - Samantha Carter - Rodney wasn't that the women you always talk about?"

"Shut up Sheppard."

TBC


End file.
